


flew like a moth to you in the sunlight

by sokkas_girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Love Letters, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), this was a epic poggers moment, wish i had this with someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkas_girl/pseuds/sokkas_girl
Summary: love letters going back and forth between our fav lovers <3 these are just some dabbles i made !!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	flew like a moth to you in the sunlight

My dearest keith, 

My love, are you holding up well in that dim cave of yours.” I passed a cave today and thought of you my darling, I know you don’t exactly favor the sunlight-- But you must come visit me soon. It gets rather lonely in this cottage you know, I bake quite a lot but no one is really here to eat the treats so I've opted to just give them to the animals. HA, I’m like a modern Cinderella or something or was that snow white? Oh anyways, If you don’t come to me I’ll go to you. Everything reminds me of you lately-- The lavender I put in my tea reminds me of your eyes. The moon reflects off your eyes, you know. I miss the feel of your hand through mine-- your smooth skin-- the way we would just lay on your couch soaking up the darkness. Oh, how I miss you keith-- My love, my dear, My moon, My everything. My earth is nothing without you my love. You light up my night and lead my life step, by step. Your smile could light up the darkest of nights, you may not like it but you are sunlight. Everything you do is so amazing no one could compare just like the sun. When you hold and warm me in your arms I am complete. You are comparable to no one who walks this earth, My world was designed just for you and I plan to keep it that way for as long as my body plans on carrying me on. Write me back as soon as you get this my love, I love you. 

With all my love, Lance

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH I cant wait to make more of these, follow me on twt !! i’d love to be friends @anala_brown


End file.
